Area 52 Defense Development Agency
|founder = Department of Defence |founded = N/A |leader(s) = *Gordon (Lead Scientist) |active = ???-present |base = *Area 52 *Area 52 Labs |engagements = *The Infection *The Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident |known_members = *Gordon (Lead Scientist) *The Scientist }} Area 52 Defense Development Agency '''('A52 DDA'''' for short) is a faction featured throughout Pixel Gun 3D. They are an agency of the Department of Defence, known for inventing the Prototype and the Portal Crystal. History After many UFO crashes and unknown elements findings within their ships. The Pixelarican Government found an opportunity to reverse engineer alien technology and study the elements on board the alien's ships. The Department of Defence were authorized to form a group to perform the said task, led by Gordon himself. Gordon and his research team first studied the elements, eventually inventing the portal crystal; a crystal made by the unknown elements that powered the UFOs, then weaponized it by attaching a rod of the crystal to the barrel of an energy-powered receiver, thus inventing the Prototype. The team later managed to craft a set of portals using the crystal, which is seen in Area 52 Labs. And then the development of more weapons using the crystal, such as the early prototype of the Laser Minigun, and the Prototype PDW. The Infection and Invasion When The Infection broke out, aliens started attacking the staff members inside the morgue. Within the panic, Gordon and his research team managed to evacuate the lab (abhit for one member that hid in the UFO), bringing classified documents and research with him to his mansion in Los Blockous up in the Beverly Hills. However, after the Infection, The Coded commenced their invasion of Pixelarica, attacking the West Coast states and trapping the scientist in Gordon's mansion. However, Pixel 1-1 fought through The Coded's lines in the hills when the rest of the Pixelarican forces broke through the line, and reached Gordon's mansion, where Gordon and several other members of the group were bunkered down. Gordon explained to the task force the origins of the Coded and gave the leader a USB flash drive containing a virus that tampers with the Coded's spawning abilities. After he instructs the task force to go to the NSA building in Megalopolis and upload the virus from there, as it is the main spawning zone and the headquarters of the invading force. Inventions Weapons * Prototype * Prototype S * Prototype PDW * Power Gauntlet * Gauss Chaingun * Radon Releaser * Advanced Grenade Launcher * Laser Minigun * Exterminator * Thunderer * Kinetic Pistol * Kinetic Defender * Prototype PDW Mk. II * Grandsaber Exoskeleton * Nightfall * Gordon's Gun Gadgets * P.H.A.D.O (Stolen) Technologies * Portal Crystal * Gordon's Virus * Project: Black Aperture * Project: Nightfall * A-TRAR (Automatic Tracking Rounds) Trivia * The company is based on several organizations both fictional and non-fictional. ** The most prominent example is the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency or DARPA. * In the 15.5.0 update, it was noted that one of their gadgets; the Phantom Detonator Override was stolen from the labs. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign